


Lazy Mornings

by OrmondSacker



Category: xXx (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: Serena sleeps in after a mission. Xander interrupts.





	

It isn't the sharp sunlight of the bright Parisian sun in her eyes that wakes Serena, or even the smell of coffee, but the sound of an incoming call on her phone. 

Reaching out groggily, she manages to drag it out of the jacket pocket. 

"Yes," she growls as she rolls over on her back. 

What had begun with taking down a gang that was an MI6 front to get money for illegal activities in Columbia had lead the Triple X team on a chase that had spanned six countries, two continents and more time zones than Serena wants to think about in that moment. It had been fun and they had won, but now jet lag is hitting her hard. Going to bed at 5am had not helped. Right now all she wants is get rid of whoever it is on the phone and go back to sleep. 

"Are you awake?" comes Xander's voice from the other end. 

"No, you're talking to my voice mail," Serena says, throwing an arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun.  

"Funny. Because this sounds like Serena, but I was calling Adele. I knew you two are close, but she doesn’t usually let others do her voice mail." 

Damn, so that had been Adele's jacket instead. Well, she couldn't be expected to realize that this early in the morning. 

"Well, what do you want?" 

"Is Adele around?" Xander asks. 

Serena removes her arm and looks around. There is a shaped buried under the covers next to her, but the lack of green in the hair suggests that it is Becky. The smell of coffee of course means someone is up making it and since it isn't her and it isn't Becky, that doesn't leave a whole lot of people. 

"I think she's in the kitchen, why?" 

"Because I need to give her a message. Could you go give her the phone?" Xander has his 'reasonable' voice on, the one that he normally use with very slow comprehending Suits. 

"No need to take that tone with me, Xander Cage. I can give it to her." 

"Serena, you sound like you're three seconds from going back to sleep and anything I tell you will be lost to oblivion. I really need to tell Adele this, so please go give her the phone. Then you can sleep for the next two weeks for all I care." 

With a sour grunt Serena rolls off the bed and grabs a dressing gown someone has tossed over the back of a chair to ward off the room's chill. Becky makes a discontented noise in her sleep and buries herself deeper under the blankets. 

"Same," Serena mutters as she shuffles out into the kitchen. 

She is met with the smell of coffee getting stronger and mixing with the scent of fried eggs, onions and bacon, and toast with hot butter. 

Adele's at the stove, fully dressed in white T-shirt, blue jeans and ankle socks, humming as she lifts a pair of eggs off the pan onto a plate. 

"You're awake," she says with a bright smile when Serena shuffles through the door. 

"No," Serena replies which earns her a look of amusement mixed with doubt from Adele. "Xander." She goes on and holds out the phone to her.  

Adele takes it. 

"Morning, X," she says, voice filled with sunshine. "What can I do for you?" 

Serena tunes out her voice and considers going back to bed, but a quick look at the clock shows that it is almost 11am. More sleep will not help with her jet lag, it'll only make it worse so she might as well get up. Besides, the coffee smells good. 

She pours herself a cup and goes to the kitchen window. Closing her eyes, the sun warming her front, Serena slowly sips the hot liquid, letting the caffeine do its work of waking her up. 

"Sure. Bye, X." With those words Adele hangs up and tosses the phone on the table. 

"If he wants us for something right now, I'm retiring permanently," Serena says. 

"Nah," Adele says, coming over to stand behind Serena, wrapping her arms around her and hooking her chin over Serena's shoulder. "He just wanted to say that he and Xiang were chasing a lead they came across after the rest of us left this morning and that they'll be incommunicado for the next couple of weeks. Personally I think your old boss is just trying to drag X on a vacation." 

"Xs don't have bosses," Serena counters, giggling because Adele has begun nuzzling her neck. 

"You know what I mean," Adele says, voice muffled against Serena's skin. 

"And how can you be this awake, this early?" 

"Haven't been to bed yet?" Adele says, lets go of Serena and walks over to the stove again. "You know I'm always all keyed up after a mission, so I went running after you and Becky crashed. Did some shopping after that. How do you want your eggs?" 

"Medium," Serena answers, turning to look at Adele and spots the food tray on the counter next to her girlfriend. "You were planning on making us breakfast in bed?" she asks. 

"Well, I can still make Becky breakfast in bed," Adele answers lightly. 

"Don't bother, Becky's awake," Becky grumbles, stumbling into the kitchen looking every bit as disheveled and exhausted as Serena feels. Her hair is rumpled from sleep, her glasses sits slightly askew on her nose and she's dressed only in a grey T-shirt. 

"Why are you being so loud?" she asks. 

"Xander called," Serena replies, sipping from her mug. "To tell us we could sleep in." 

Becky narrows her eyes and stares at her, then shakes her head and goes to the coffee machine. 

"I haven't had enough coffee for that sentence to make sense," she says. 

"So," Adele interrupts. "Since we're all up now, do we do breakfast at the table and then go bed, or do we just take all of this." She waves her hand at the tray with its toast, butter, eggs and bacon. "Back to bed with us to begin with." 

"Bed?" Becky says. "Bed sounds good." 

"Seconded," Serena joins in.  

Though she feels better and more awake, she'll take any chance she can get to snuggle with her two girlfriends and opportunities for that have been rare in the last months. As much as she lives for the adrenaline rush of what they do, there is something to be said for quiet downtime and lazing in bed. At least there has been since she ran into these two. 

"Okay, bed it is then." Adele points with her spatula to the fridge. "If you want juice there orange and grape in there. And one of you pour the coffee into a pot. I'll get the rest of this." 

 

**oOoOo**

 

They eat talking about everything and nothing, curled up on the king sized bed together, Becky occasionally yawning and Adele's eyelids beginning to droop. By the time Serena finishes the last of the grape juice Adele is fully asleep. 

"She sure can sleep a lot," Becky says looking down at her. 

"She haven't slept at all yet, so I think she's excused," Serena replies. 

"That's not healthy," Becky exclaims. "If she haven't been to bed before now, then she haven't been sleeping for nearly 50 hours. That's dangerous." 

There's a distressed, almost outraged tone in Becky's voice that has Serena bite her lip to keep from laughing outright, but she can't keep her eyes from wrinkling up fondly at the edges.  

It is so Becky. For all that she's willing to take insane chances with the rest of them, though she never stops panicking over it, she's also the one who will mother them all, carries protein bars and make sure they eat, and worries about things like sleep patterns. 

"I think she'll be fine. She's sleeping now." 

"Mmmm." Becky stretches and looks at the emptied tray. "I suppose I'd better take this to the kitchen and clean it." 

"Or you could put it down on the floor and crawl back into bed," Serena suggests. "I don't know about you, but I could do with a few more hours." She pats the bed next to her. 

Becky gives the tray a long, thoughtful look before determinedly taking it, putting it on the floor before curling up against Serena's right side, dumping her glasses on the night stand as she does. 

Adele is lying on Serena's left, hands curled up under her chin, her shoulders tucked up, looking alert and on guard even in her sleep. Using her toes Serena grabs hold of the bedspread and pulls it up to cover them, tugging it down around Adele and Becky. 

Becky has wrapped one arm around Serena's waist and her breath indicates that she's already drifted off again. Maybe this isn't the best way to deal with jet lag, but bracketed between two warm girlfriends Serena is too comfortable to care. Closing her eyes Serena shift further down beneath the covers, getting comfortable. 

Later the three of them will go hunt for lunch and then maybe a party, or trouble. Or both, since to them there is little difference between the two. But for now Serena is content to drift off, nose buried in Adele's green hair, Becky spooned up behind her, her breath gusting across the skin of Serena's neck. 

Adele's phone rings again on the table out in the kitchen, but neither of the three women hears it, all of them lost in well earned sleep. 


End file.
